Jessica Lange Chracter Connection
by Ahspuns
Summary: A story connecting all of Jessica Lange's chracters as the same person. I don't think that her chracters are all the same person, but if they are this is how they could be connected.


Jessica Lange

1971: A young witch who lives in New Orleans, and is named Fiona Goode, discovers that she is the next supreme. A supreme is a very powerful witch who can perform the Seven Wonders. She kills the current supreme, Anna Leigh Leighton, in order to gain new powers. However, the butler, Spalding, witness's the murder. Another witch named Myrtle casts a spell on Spalding so that he can only speak the truth. Little does she know that Spalding is in love with Fiona. He cuts off his tongue in order to keep her secret. Fiona is crowned the new supreme, but the whole coven is suspicious of her murder. One night she hears the other girls secretly planning to kill her in revenge for murdering their beloved mentor. Fiona quickly flees the coven and travels as far west as she can.

1972-1982: Now in California, Fiona has decided to change her name to "Constance Langdon" and stops the practice of witchcraft to protect herself from being found. She meets a man named Hugo who she marries and has four children with. Their names are Addie, Beauregard, Tate, and Cordelia. All of their children are abnormal except Tate. Addie has mental disabilities, Beauregard has physical deformities, and Cordelia is a witch like her mother.

1983: Constance shoots her husband and the maid after she discovers them having an affair. She is now a single mother, and she soon realizes that she can not care for all of her special children. She sends cordelia off to the witch academy she left over a decade ago. She is scared that once the other witches realize she is alive that they will find her and kill her, but since they never had any proof that she killed Anna Leigh Leighton

they let her live.

1994: Constance starts to date her neighbor, Larry, thinking that he will help her raise her children. All is well for a little while, but then the government threatens to take Beauregard away. Over the past few years she has realized that anyone who dies in her house gets trapped as a ghost forever. She decides to kill Beauregard in order to have him not taken away from her. Only a few months later her other son, Tate, sets Larry on fire, then shoots 15 students in his school. It turns out that he hated Larry, and the house used his anger to make him do the worse possible things he could to solve his problems. A swat team then storms into her house and kills him. Unable to bear the disturbing memories triggered by that house she decides to move next door. She doesn't want to live their anymore, but she can't stand the thought of leaving her children even if they're dead.

2011: Addie is hit by a car. Contance's current boyfriend, Travis, also is killed. She is now feeling lonelier than ever, but when she discovers that her son Tate is miraculously a father she looks forward to seeing her new grandson. Unfortunately both his parents die, so Constance decides to raise him herself.

Early 2013: The boy, now named Michael, went on a murder spree. It started with the babysitter, but he ended up murdering ten people before his third birthday. Constance tries to protect him, but the police soon track him down, and lock him away. They then come after Constance for allowing her child to be a murderer. She quickly flees California, but she doesn't know where to go. She decides to move back to New Orleans in hope to see her last remaining child, Cordelia.

Mid 2013: Constance has decided to change her name back to Fiona, and now lives in New Orleans. She has been scared to visit her daughter, but has been busy trying make her self young again. For the past few months she has resumes the practice of witchcraft ,and has managed to test out a few dozen anti-aging experiments, but none work. After one particular failure she decides that it is finally time to see her daughter. Fiona goes to the witch academy, and soon realizes that Cordelia is the new head mentor of the school. She only has a total of four young witches under her mentorship, but Fiona knows that one of them is the next supreme. As the new supreme gets stronger, Fiona gets weaker. For the next few months she tries to figure out who the next supreme is with no luck. She does manage to find love though, with an axe murderer. She now has cancer and is desperate to know which girl is the next supreme so she can kill her. She comes up with a plan to fake her own death in order to find the new supreme.

Late 2013: It turns out that Cordelia was the new supreme all along. Fiona is unable to kill her last child, but comes up with a plan to live forever. Right before she is about to die she uses her power of Descensum to descend into hell. The whole coven believes that is dead so they send her body to a morgue. For a few minutes Fiona believes that she is dead too, but then she remembers that she sent herself to hell. She then puts her genius plan into action. Her axe murdering lover is in her hell with her, so using the power of Vitalum Vitalis she takes life force away from the him. She then wakes herslef up in the morgue only a few minutes before sunrise. She finds that her body once again is healthy, and cancer free. She turns to exit the morgue, but runs into Papa Legba. He says that since she took the axman's life force that she is now immortal. He tells her that he will not allow her to live forever, but that he is impressed. He decides to give her another life so that she can attempt to use her intelligence in order to free herself from being sent to hell again. Fiona agrees and Papa Legba transfers her spirit back in time to a new life.

1920s: A German man and woman gift birth to a beautiful daughter named Elsa. Little do they know that she is the reborn Fiona Goode given her new life by Papa Legba. Elsa grows up dreaming of being a star in the movies. She knows that she is gorgeous, and has the makings of a star.

1930s: Desperate to get all the screentime she can get, Elsa becomes an adult film star. One day she goes to shoot a film, but she notices that she doesn't have a partner. She is about to leave when a group of men tie her down and cut off her legs. Papa Legba was disturbed with that fact that she had used her new life in such an unmoral way. He decided to punish her by having the men cut off her legs, but soon after he regrets the pain he brought to her. He decided to make it up by also taking her past lover, The Axe Man, out of hell

to help her recover. He gives the axmen, now known as Massimo Dolcefino, sculpture skills so that he can build Elsa new legs out of wood. They then fall in love once again, but Massimo attempts to get revenge on the men who cut off Elsa's legs. He kills them off one by one, but the leader catches him, and tortures him until the 1940s. During this time Elsa flees Germany to escape war and makes her way to America.

1940s: Still desperate for fame Elsa becomes a backup dancer for sideshows before starting her own that she calls Fräulein Elsa's Cabinet of Curiosities. Her idea was that people who come to see the freaks, but would soon realize that she was the real star.

1952: Elsa reunites with Massimo Dolcefino but soon after her freaks revolt against her. She sells the freakshow for the large amount of $10,000 then moves to Hollywood to finally try and become a star.

1952-1958: Elsa has done it. She became a Television star! She even got her face on the front page of Times magazine. She finally has everything she has ever wanted. That is until some of her old tapes from the 1930s were found. Her name was all over Hollywood, but her respect was lost. Mothers and fathers no longer wanted their children to watch her show. He ratings plummeted over night, and she became celebrity trash. No one wanted to watch a program where the star had been so provocative in her past. Elsa fled California and ran as far away as she could. She decided to change her name to "Jude Martian" so no one would know about her horrible past.

1959: Within only a year Jude has gone from Hollywood star to discount bar performer. She was so depressed with her life that she decided to start drinking. One night she had too much to drink and hit a little girl with her car. She thought she had killed the girl and didn't leave her car in order to save herself from seeing the horrible injuries she hd bestowed on the girl. The next day there was an article about the girl in the newspaper. There was a misprint so that it read 1949 instead of 1959, but Jude knew that she would never be able to forget that day. She decided that the only way she could forgive herself was to live a life of no sin and become a nun.

1962: Jude is now head nun at a mental asylum called Briarcliff. One of her old freaks, Pepper, is a patient there, but she doesn't recognize that Jude is Elsa. Jude wants to tell her at first, but after she discovers Pepper looking at an old magazine stating "Elsa Mars she still owns friday nights" she decides to let Pepper believe that her dreams came true. One day a newpaper is dropped on her desk with the top article about the girl she hit. She realizes that it is the same newspaper that was printed the day after. It even had the same yesr misprint in the corner. She then realizes that one of her fellow nuns, Mary Eunice, is possessed by Satan. She was the one who put the newspaper on her desk. Jude tells her boss, But he doesn't believe her and he admits her as a patient to Briarcliff. Mary Eunice then gives her an illegal amount of shock therapy which causes her to forget most of her life as well as have trouble making new memories. Thirteen years past, and the condition of the asylum gets worse and worse each year. One day one of the asylum's old patients came to see Jude. His name is Kit Walker. At first she was confused, but as he came to visit more and more often she began to remember who he was. He had been wrongfully accused of murder, and she had treated him horrible. One day Kit walker takes her out of the asylum to live at his house. She lives there happily for the last six months of her life. She teaches his children important life lessons, and she even shows Kit how to dance. When she finally passes away it is safe in bed. Papa Legba sends and angel to bring her to heaven. He had decided that even though she had still lead a life filled with murder and crime; she had tried to do the right thing in the end by becoming a nun and trying to save others from going to hell.


End file.
